Returning Hearts
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Marluxia, Zexion, Axel and Roxas are getting their hearts back because they're in relationships, its confusing yet intriguing Xemnas, but its just plain pissing Larxene off. MarlyxZexi AxelxRoxas short'n'sweet comment please
1. The revelations

Larxene. That name put his teeth on edge. All she ever did was spend her time reading or hanging over Marluxia's shoulder. It repulsed Zexion to the extent of almost throwing a fit of rage.

He paced back and forth in his own personal library, he then looked over at his Lexicon; his encyclopaedia of everything and anything. Zexion then considered the idea of beating her to death with it as soon as possible, then realised the consequences which would befall him if he did and thought better of it...no matter how tempting it was.

It was even bothering him while he was at the meeting hall, Marluxia was number 11 and Larxene was number 12, the two were right next to each other and she kept on leaning towards the pink haired man. The hairs on the back of Zexion's neck stood on end and a nauseous feeling overcame him, he lowered his head trying to lose the sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Zexion?" The voice of their leader, Xemnas, rung in his ears; brought him back to consciousness. Gaining some composure Zexion looked up into Xemnas' eyes as he loomed over him.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" Zexion looked around, the others had gone.

"No. No, it's nothing really. Just a case of nausea..." Zexion grumbled bitterly.

"Its number 12 isn't it?"

"What would you know about it?" he looked away

"Her seeming infatuation with number 11 is getting to you isn't it?"

"It's absolutely...sickening...I just want to throw her to the ground and beat her to death with my Lexicon!"

"You're jealous" Xemnas smiled.

"I can't feel anything, let alone jealousy!" Zexion snarled.

"Yet you can feel compassion towards Marluxia?"

"That's different!"

"I'm still having a hard time understanding your and his relationship, as well as Axel and Roxas'; but it seems the heart is far stronger than we seem to be giving it credit for. Maybe this feeling you have towards him may just be unlocking your heart. If your scar begins fading, let me know." Xemnas began walking past Zexion and ruffled his hair as he passed. (Xemnas was the only one aside Marluxia who could get away with it, mainly because it's hard to tell your boss to not do something.) Xemnas stopped where he was and turned to face Zexion again.

"Larxene is merely doing this to get to you, she sees it as laughable the idea herself. So she's testing you supposed 'love' as you call it"

"So she really isn't infatuated with him?" Zexion seemed more than relieved.

"I've seen lovers together and they give off a very different feel than what I get from her. Larxene's is more...smug. It's not based on the same compassion that yours is towards him, even if you did hate him at one point."

"So...you think it's possible that he and I really do...feel something?"

"Ienzo, I'm certain of it. I'll find out how, but hold onto it for dear life"

Marluxia was sat in the garden looking at a new plant he was creating specially for Zexion with a tree spirit called Bohemia's help. It was coming along brilliantly; the petals were exactly the right shade of purplish blue that was identical to his hair colour.

He heard a fairly annoying and familiar laugh that belonged to none other than the blonde electric type of the Organisation. Larxene loomed over him and saw the growing bud.

"I take it that's for him?" She raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Your point being what, may I ask?" Marluxia turned to look at her, fed up with her very presence already.

"You don't really have feelings Marluxia" Larxene frowned down at him. "What makes you think this is really love?"

"I assume it is" Marluxia smirked, he rose to his feet making Larxene a little uneasy when he began unbuttoning his shirt, she gasped as she saw the scar on his chest had been fading.

"What the hell?" Larxene gritted her teeth.

"It's started happening to him too. Axel's has been fading since he met Roxas and Roxas' has disappeared." Marluxia bent forwards and grabbed the blonde's chin and grinned smugly at her, "You can't stop this from happening, and as much as you want to see Ienzo squirm I won't let you"

Larxene shook free and glared at the pink haired man then took her leave.

"She seems nice..." Bohemia lent out of hiding in the tree, frowning.

"Yes I know, you can't blame her though – no heart and all" Marluxia looked fairly mournful of that fact, but carried on tending to the flower.

Xemnas was jotting down notes and looking up again at the red head and blonde when Larxene appeared in his office. Axel froze and Roxas subtly jumped out of his skin.

"Can I help you?" He asked bluntly without looking up.

"Why is their scar fading?" she demanded.

"What I'm trying to work out, but technically their hearts are returning to them"

"How is that possible??" Larxene was fuming by this point.

"Well the only thing thay have in common is that they are in a romantic relationship with someone. It seems to have an unlocking effect on them" Xemnas was blatantly ignoring her rage and kept scribbling down notes and sketching a before and after of their scars.

Larxene left the room in a fury, this was all too ridiculous, their hearts hadn't been locked away, they were lost to the darkness and there was no way in hell something as cheesy as love could return their heart from said darkness.

She then noticed Zexion approaching her, He simple nodded at her as he passed, the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall by the infuriated blonde. She tore his shirt off him using her daggers and saw his scar, like Marluxia's it had faded but was fading vaguely even as she was looking at it.

Zexion looked terrified as she raised her dagger making him flinch, when he opened his eyes he saw the dagger impaling in the wall next to him and her slinking off in defeat.

"You alright?" He felt breath on the back of his neck and let himself fall back slightly onto the person behind him. Sweet aromas surrounded him as he felt oddly strong arms around him, he nuzzled into the person for warmth.

"I'm fine, now that you're here..." Zexion shuddered; the halls weren't exactly warm in a forgiving way to those who'd lost their shirts to Larxene's daggers when she was angry. "What's her problem?"

"She's bitter we're getting our hearts back..."

"You mean that Xemnas' theory was correct?" Zexion spun to bury himself in Marluxia's warmth more.

"It seems to be so, but he's having a hard time identifying when the process begins" Marluxia rubbed the teen's back to get some heat back into him "In theory a nobody's heart will return to them when they first meet someone, who if they had a heart they'd fall in love with, over time the process with accelerate if they decide to get into a relationship with that person if it isn't merely about sexual pleasures..."

Zexion smiled into Marluxia's shoulder

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say in ages"

"Oh hush. I was going to give you this I've been growing it for you specially, so it won't die if it's picked." Marluxia tucked the indigo cross pollination of a lily and a rose behind Zexion's ear. Zexion sniggered and poked the plant lover resulting in Marluxia jabbing him in the hips. "Anyway let's get you warm again Ienzo"

"Thanks" Zexion smiled up at Marluxia "...Lumaria..."


	2. Larxene's reason

The last chapter of this fic *possibly, I'll write another chap if I can think of anything*

I might say bordering T rating in this chapter due to some language people may be offended by, so I warned ya in advance.

Larxene's reasoning comes forth in this chapter and the blame points toward someone unexpected ^_^ enjoy

* * *

Marluxia and Zexion were alone in the garden, save for the few creepers that kept trying to yank Zexion off somewhere, the solution was simple, kick them and they scampered off for a while. Not that Zexion really minded he knew it was out of curiosity; Marluxia rarely let anyone inside his garden so smelling someone new there was somewhat of a thrill for the foliage; well that's what he kept telling himself anyways.

While the two lay underneath a tree relaxing in the shade Xemnas peered out his study's window, it was certainly strange, the concept, he knew it was, the idea of a person's heart returning to them simply because they thought they loved someone, warming none the less, but still strange. He knew however that not everyone liked the idea of it; Xigbar had simply laughed in his face and replied with his usual response:

"As if."

Another person who didn't like the idea especially was Larxene, she out rightly hated the idea and made it known, it could be for many reasons though, she was jealous they were getting their hearts back and she wasn't, but also that Zexion and Roxas were stealing her main attention giving boys, therefore they had to fry.

He could only dread about what would happen if she were to bump into the fairly shaken teen again. Unfortunately he'd see it very soon.

"I'd better get back to my research" Zexion stood up, he'd been borrowing one of Marluxia's shits for the time being and to the skinny teen it was almost like being lost in the Russian circus tent. Yet in the same way that he could very easily just vanish into the shirt (very much like the grudge 2) he loved the feeling of it, as trivial as it was compared to what he needed to do, he wanted to know how it was that Marluxia managed to get his shirts to be so damn soft. While he was lost in his train of thought he didn't realise he'd managed to knock into someone until he'd actually hit them.

"You!" Larxene drew her daggers

"I'm sorry it was an accident!" Zexion panicked, all he had to use was his Lexicon and he didn't want to get that broken.

Larxene lunged at the teen and kept slashing and flailing her arms around like a woman possessed; Zexion crossed his arms in front of his face as his only line of protection. The daggers sliced and left a tingling on his skin where they'd cut him, remnants of the electrical charge that had been in them. He tried to contain his wails of pain; he knew that was what she craved above all else, soon she was slicing with her right and throwing with her left, one buried itself in his shoulder but luckily the others missed, save one, it landed in his leg.

Zexion screamed as loud as possible hoping that someone would come and stop the commotion, his prayers were answered with Saïx charging down the corridor and rugby tackling the blonde woman to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blue haired man roared; he'd gone into berserker mode.

"I'm disposing of this fool what do you think?" Larxene kept struggling under his powerful grip.

"The superior needs numbers 6, 12, 8 and 13. You can't just kill them because you don't like what's happening to them. "Saïx spat at the floor space next to her head in disgust.

No one disobeyed the superior when he was around, or ever would or should.

"I don't care!" Larxene continued to struggle.

"Xaldin, take this wretched woman away from here, before she does anymore damage"

Xaldin nodded solemnly and threw the woman over his shoulder, despite her screeching and hammering on his back with her fists and kicking her legs everywhere.

'Why the hell do I get this job?' Xaldin cursed the blonde

"Are you alright Zexion?" Saïx pulled him up, his hair settled and returned to his usual appearance.

"I hurt" Zexion shuddered

"Why didn't you defend yourself with your book?" Saïx asked bluntly

"I didn't want it to get damaged" Zexion turned serious, "I've spent so long gathering information to build it up and going through all of Xemnas' book and adding to it, it'd be a waste if it got broken because of her"

"What about making an illusion that occupied her while you ran off?"

"…I didn't think about it, I was…consumed by my panic, fear for my life"

"What it is to be over powered by emotions" Saïx shook his head, "You'll need to see the superior, just in case you're severely damaged"

"I think I'll be fine…what'll happen to her?" Zexion rubbed his cuts, now he really did look like an emo.

"At the very least she'll be put into isolation" Marluxia said as he walked down the corridor, that swing in his hips signified his annoyance. "That is if I can get a word in about it!"

Saïx stepped back allowing Marluxia to wrap his arms around Zexion, the purple haired teen gritted his teeth as the pink haired man pressed against him, the daggers in his shoulder and leg dug in a little deeper.

"Let me get those" the blue haired man said, he placed on hand on Zexion's right shoulder and yanked the dagger from his left roughly, Zexion bit his lip, tears of pain welled up in his eyes, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, next the one in right his thigh was to be removed. "This will hurt a lot; scream in pain if you wish, it is a natural reaction to pain."

"That won't be necessary" a familiar voice boomed down the corridor. Xemnas stood there frowning "I shall get it; you're far too rough with the poor boy"

"Superior, my apologies" Saïx bowed and stood out of the man's way.

"Saïx if you want something to do then apply pressure to the wound on his shoulder." Xemnas' voice was resonating a human feeling, worry.

"Right away" the blue haired man pushed the flat of his palm against Zexion's shoulder; it hurt but was also relief at the same time.

"Brace yourself; this is going to be like tearing a plaster off, you understand?" the purple haired teen nodded, quick and painful for a second.

Marluxia squeezed Zexion's hand as Xemnas kneeled in front of the offending weapon, his long fingers snaked around it, gripped as tightly as a python then jerked his arm back, there was a sickening shlup noise as the dagger was removed Zexion wailed. The superior looked at Saïx, who ripped the sleeve of his jacket off with one hand then passed it to him, the white haired man then tied it sharply around his leg; he rose to his feet and looked at the cuts on Zexion's arms.

"We're going to need to get those bandaged up Ienzo" he sighed; raising a hand he opened the portal to the medical wing and led them through it. "Did she give any reason as to why she attacked you?"

"No…I just bumped into her in the corridor and she went nuts"

"Wasn't she anyway?" Marluxia grumbled.

"This is no such time for levity number 11" Saïx grumbled back.

"Nor such moodiness"

"You don't really seem to be taking the situation as gravely as you should be! You two are of particular interest to the superior and if he got killed then we have no idea what could happen, frankly we'd rather not test it."

"So we're just lab rats?"

"You two stop it, both of you are wrong, I'd rather not have any of you dying at the hands of each other, it's pitiful and stupid." Xemnas snapped as he wound the material around Zexion's arms.

"My apologies" Marluxia frowned

"Forgive me." Saïx bowed.

"I dread to think what'll happen when she hears her punishment -" Xemnas shook his head

"She should be isolated from everyone until the calms down" Marluxia hated doing this to his friend, but she was being totally unreasonable.

"That is a fair point. But imagine what she'll be like when she gets out not to mention you-know-who is on duty down there"

"You-know-who?" Zexion winced as he rubbed his wounds

"Vexen" Axel's voice echoed behind the clustered group. "You know what those two are like when put together, she'll verbally mutilate him."

"You sound oddly annoyed" Saïx raised his eyebrows

"What's it to you? If you're going to isolate her then get it done soon and don't let them talk."

"Easier said than done" Xemnas pulled his serious thought expression. "We'll just have to hope for the best, there's no way around it. If we put her in her room then she'll just be able to escape using the doors of darkness" The others didn't look too convinced "If this is a bad call then blame it on me, its what you're meant to do with leaders"

Larxene stormed back and forth in the cell, how dare they, this was _his_ entire fault anyway.

"You look troubled" Vexen simply stated.

"Shut you old fart."

"You want me to get Marluxia down here then?" the old blonde asked – his unsympathetic tone ringing.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." Larxene sighed and sat down with a heavy grunt as she made contact with the stone floor.

…_So far away - so outer space  
I've trashed myself - I've lost my way  
I've got to get to you got to get to you…_

Vexen shook his head and left the blonde where she sat, he was confused by the fact that she wasn't energetically angry, she seemed more…depressed? He couldn't be sure – then again, she didn't have her heart back like some of the others. She _had_ no emotions.

Larxene leant back against the wall, another hefty sigh escaped her lips, this was stupid, and it was entirely that pink haired twit's fault. Letting her believe all that bull he told her."You look happy" a familiar camp, yet masculine voice (she didn't understand how he managed it either) rung in the dungeons.

Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon

"Can you blame me?" she glared at the shadows that the walking oxymoron was hiding in.

Marluxia stepped forward and rubbed his temples, he looked stressed and like he hadn't been sleeping particularly well, only in the dim light did she really see him for how he was at that moment.

"I suppose not," he yawned and stretched, then leant against the bars "Why'd you do it?"

Larxene gritted her teeth and yanked a clump of his hair, "You should bloody well know why!"

"Ow!…granted I suppose I am to blame for this"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to run off with that short emo boff?"

"We weren't technically together Larxene, you said it yourself, I guess I didn't see the problem. It's not as if I knew I was going to get my heart back by being with him."

"So you couldn't have with me then?" she let go of the tuft and stood up, her fists shaking.

"I don't control this stuff Larxene" Marluxia sighed, he reached his hand through the bars, she slapped it away. He grunted at the sting, but put held it steady. "I'm sorry"

"That's a first."

"Larxene, I don't know what I can do now, I know what I should have done before, I was stupid and I shouldn't have promised you all that"

"It's too late for all that Marly..." Larxene's tone lost it sharp bitterness; it sounded weary "You could have at least told me…" The blonde let her hand be taken by the pink haired man and gently pull her towards the bars and met in a sort of awkward embrace. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it or nice to him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Marluxia smiled and shook his head, "I can get you out of here early as long as you promise to not try and kill him again"

"How about you?"

"Neither one is preferable Larx"

"Fine; but I have demands to be met."

"What's that?"

"I want all the candy canes you get for Christmas this year and next, and another other sweets you get I happen to like"

"Because that's not demanding." Marluxia pouted.

"Live with it you poof."

"I'll be back later"

"You mean this was your entire fault?" Zexion's expression was sheer thunder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise until she told me!" Marluxia grabbed Zexion's shoulders

"You're unbelievable" Zexion shook his head "You haven't changed at all"

"Zexion!" the purple haired young man shook the pink haired man off and stormed out of the room

"I'll be researching!" he yelled back

"Ienzo!"

"Can it Lumaria. Save your excuses for someone who wants to listen."

Marluxia bit his lip; he was going to regret this, snapping his fingers, vines rushed in through the windows towards the shorter man. Zexion heard the crash from behind him, his eyes widened as he felt them wrap themselves around his wrists, ankles and his waist.

"Zexion I will make one thing clear" Marluxia's voice was calm, but his eyes were telling another story, "I do not make excuses; I'm not saying that because I was unaware of her reasons it excuses me. But don't ever walk away from me until we've sorted something like this"

Zexion struggled; only to be met by the vines tightening.

"Marluxia, I don't want to talk about this now, let me go!"

Marluxia sighed and scratched his head, with his free hand he waved it signalling for the vines to let the young man go. Zexion was dropped to the floor abruptly; Marluxia knelt in front of the purple haired man then wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't want to lose you to something as trivial as this."

"Me getting hurt, is trivial?" Zexion snapped

"No, this fight is. I am the one that should be apologising, and I am, just don't do something that we'll both regret. I've sorted things with Larxene, and we don't be bothered by her anymore."

Zexion stayed quiet, he wasn't sure what to say, he _never_ knew what to say when Marluxia was apologising.

"If you don't want to talk to me for a while, ok…just don't leave me here in a mood, at least know the full story"

Zexion heaved a sigh, he hated that tone he used, Marluxia could always use it and he'd never have a retort.

"It's not fair when you use that voice…" he said quietly

"Why not?"

"I can never stay mad at you," Zexion playfully shoved Marluxia off, "which is so bloody irritating, considering you deserve it!"

"I confess of being a twit, but we're both guilty of something" Marluxia gently pulled Zexion's face close to his.

Zexion's face grew bright pink, his breath hitched, "Wh-what's that?"

"We've both stolen each other's hearts" Marluxia said softly, Zexion pushed the pink haired man off blushing profusely

"Cheesy git! Get off!"

* * *

I can always see Zexy and Marly's relationship being like that in a nutshell lol, I hope you liked the ending of this one, the lyrics in italic were taken from Enrique Iglesias' song Tired of Being Sorry.

Reviews are good too ^^


End file.
